Techno Condominium
|BGM = 2_16, bgm039 (Rooftop), moseni_lotus (Rooftop event) |Map ID = 0895, 0896 |Primary = qxy }} Techno Condominium (コンドミニアム, Condominium) is an area accessible from Snowy Forest. Features As its name implies, Techno Condominium is a building rife with futuristic-looking elements. Navigation in this area is facilitated by staircases from each floor's left area, or the elevator, where the dots on top of the right button represent the current floor number. Sometimes, upon entering the elevator, a silhouette of a couple will show up near the southern wall. Walking on them will trigger a static noise as they disappear, and leaving them be will make them fade away. Common to the left wing of each floor up to the ninth are a set of four rooms, as well as an oscilloscope display showing sine waves, along with a grid that appears to serve as a bulletin board. The condominium comprises of ten floors, where each floor contains various elements: *'Floor 1' - On the right of the elevator is a bicycle which sounds its bell when interacted with, and a gate that you can open, and behind it is a small room where you can hear footsteps in the background. Near the stairs to the next floor is a broken fence. Following the path from the broken fence leads to a field of white flowers and a door to the FC Caverns. *'Floor 2' - Next to the elevator is two street lamps which can be switched on or off when interacted with, along with a pile of knives near the lower lamp. *'Floor 3' - This floor has three sofas and a doll lying on the floor. Stepping on the doll repeatedly will detach its head, and interacting with it lets Urotsuki put the doll on the sofa. *'Floor 4' - Using the Invisible effect will reveal a cycloptic ghost wandering this floor's lobby. The corridor on the left of the lobby has sets of potted plants, with one of them having bells that you can sound when passing through it. A portrait of a starry sky is placed over the bulletin board, where interacting with it with the Rainbow effect will take you to the Art Gallery. *'Floor 5' - Just near the elevator is a set of five chairs, where a black cat is sitting on the first chair beside the elevator. Interacting with it will change the position at which it faces, sometimes purring softly. The second door to the left of this floor's left corridor has a painting of what appears to be a Hamsa; a palm with an eye. *'Floor 6' - Interacting with the back side of the lighted pole lets Urotsuki play tunes similar to those played when using the Trombone effect. *'Floor 7' - When taking a step near the oscilloscope display, the lights go off and the display shows a flat line. A graffiti painting replaces the floor's bulletin board. *'Floor 8' - Power is restored in this floor, and blue helix-shaped creatures lurk the area. When the Marginal effect is equipped, these creatures are now blue and pink. *'Floor 9' - Three traffic lights and a set of cones blocking the third traffic light populate the lobby. By interacting with a traffic light if it is green, it switches off. Interacting with one when it is red will toggle all three of the traffic lights' colors, and switching one on will set it to red without toggling the other lights. If all three traffic lights are green, you will be sent to Gray Road. *'Top Floor' - The top floor is a small corridor with a ladder to the rooftop. *'Rooftop' - The rooftop of the Techno Condominium shows a view of the starry skies above the Snowy Forest. Interacting with the upper edges of the rooftop will pan to the rest of the scenery. Some effects change how the moon will appear, particularly the Wolf, Bunny Ears, and Insect effects, where the former two will trigger a full moon, and the latter a new moon. Going to the rightmost side will cause Urotsuki to equip the Bat effect (regardless of whether or not she has it), allowing her to fly off the roof's edge, much like the Witch's Flight event. By taking some time flying, then returning to the rooftop, darkness will take the place of the scenic view. Going back to the building from there will take you to Cotton Candy Haven. Flying again from the dark rooftop until the music stops will return you to the Techno Condominium connection. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Snowy Forest → Techno Condominium Gallery techno_condominium_cat.png|A lone cat, relaxing on one of the chairs. techno_condominium_dna.png|Some of the condominium's inhabitants. techno_condominium_sofa.png|Wonder whose doll that is? techno_condominium_couple.png|We've got company. TechnoRooftop.png|A view from the rooftop... wonder what that city is. techno_condominium_flight.png|A trip to the skies beyond. 20190225_090754_81_1920x1200.png|The dark flight back to Techno Condominium rooftop cat.png Category:Locations Category:Qxy